


Beauty Only Is

by sunlitflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode AU: s01e12 Skin Deep, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: Set one year after the events of Skin Deep  
Queen Regina hadn't lied when she told Rumpelstiltskin all Maurice had done to Belle, but he didn't believe it. Not until a dying Belle sends her last, pleading hope on the wings of a dove over a year later does he realize the weight of his mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

As Belle lied on the floor of her high tower in a pool of her own blood, she thought of the first few nights with Rumpelstiltskin. She had hated what he’d done to his prisoners then and she certainly did now if the Dark One was as harsh as the clerics. That morning they had cut her tongue out for trying to call for him. Despite the fact that he didn’t love her in return, she believed he would make a deal with her to stop this madness. By noon they had whipped her skin so much she was certain there was nothing left on her back. She dreamed about jumping out of the window every single night as they doused her with holy water. She felt no emotion anymore. She didn’t want to. She wondered if they actually removed her insides, would it help not feeling again? Or would it be better to just end it all herself? She wasn’t good enough to live on this world anymore.

One day a cleric left a written passage on her floor by accident. She crawled over on her elbows and grabbed a quill from the desk above her head. She wrote out a simple request then rolled it up like a scroll then tied it with a ripped off piece of fabric from her dress. She kissed it for good luck, the last bit of hope that she had in her body. Belle closed her eyes tight and begged for this to work. Ever so often a beautiful white dove would come to her window and sing a song. This next time she would send her prayers for along with it. Then it was up to those that decided fates as she had lost control of making her own. Everything had been so thwarted and torturous. She tried to rest knowing sleep would never come. Belle listened to her breathing and tried not to focus on the sering pain all across her body. She just wanted…needed…to stop…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dove left the peaceful confines of its home to sail across the lands all the way to Avonlea as it did once per month to check on the Princess. He’d grown to miss her presence at the Castle and traveled the long ways just to see her. She always seemed to be sleeping on the floor. She must have missed the Castle as it much as it missed her. The halls cried each and every night, begging her return. The glass cracked under the pressure of an unforgiving Master that would not let anything but dust touch them after her fingerprints left such a mark. Dove was now the sole inhabitant aside from the Master and occasional- Queen. Dove used that term lightly. She wasn’t a very good woman. She had told Master that the Princess was being tortured by her father, but that wasn’t happening. 

Dove had no way of showing Master that his Princess was safe and sound. He kept hoping that she may be courteous enough to write a letter. Her departing was painful, but it had been almost a year now. Surely she didn’t hold that much resentment against Master. He’d denied her, but he didn’t want to. Master was a good person, Dove knew, even though the choices were terrible. Master always did what he thought was best. Not like Queen. She was much too harsh and quite foolish by doing brash actions once irritated. She worked with her heart instead of head. Princess did both, but mostly the brave thing. She was a perfect lady. No wonder Master liked her so much. 

He might not like her like this, however. Today, Princess was lying on the ground stripped of all clothes. She looked like Dove might without feathers and then put through the friar. He fluttered in through the window and sensed death. Princess was not okay. She was clinging on to a scrap of paper tied together. Dove plucked it up in his mouth. He cooed around Princess and made sure to see the too slow rise and fall of her body to signal breathing. If she were any other animal, she would have been eaten by now. Poor little Princess, Dove feared. He would have to fly straight away and bring the little paper to Master. Hopefully Master’s scars had healed over better and he might help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumpelstiltskin was just sitting down to a cup of tea when his only friend in the world swooped in through a window. He furrowed his brow in confusion seeing Dove carrying something. He wasn’t doing deals today anyway, but people didn’t usually request him like this too often. Those that knew to call for him just did vocally. When they wrote it didn’t imply urgency. Of course, not one of them had access to Dove. He must have found a dying sailor’s last wish or picked up something out of a bottle in the ocean. Dove was more like a crow the way he kept bringing stuff back. This very well could have been someone’s grocery list or birth date list or-

_I’ll make any deal. Help._

He drew the parchment closer and inhaled. If the rusted perfume smell didn’t tell him who had written it what it was wrapped in surely did. Her…peasant outfit that she wore around his Castle. A scrape of the fabric that upon further inspection noted something sinister. It was ripped and stained with blood. Rumple wasn’t exactly an expert, but it was rare that clothes getting ripped were a good sign. Especially something that he had crafted. Especially something that was tied around a call for help. Regina had said that things were going quite tragically at the French Castle, but he hadn’t taken her so seriously. They were apparently so terrible that Belle had called for him. He looked towards Dove and snapped his fingers. Now before him was the man who tried cutting him out of a deal. The first servant had now made himself loyal.

“How was she?” 

Dove recovered himself. He couldn’t remember his name, if he had any other family, or why he’d been turned into a bird in the first place. He did know that he was the closest family Rumpelstiltskin had. Aside from Belle.

“Now that I understand, she’s been getting abused since her return. Regina did not lie aside from the suicide part. She’s alive, but dying. If you don’t hurry-”

Rumpelstiltskin’s dark heart lurched as the small spark of hope punched him into life. He felt dazed and like he was going to be sick. There was so much to do. He needed to craft a potion which could keep her internal injuries safe and uninfected while he healed her externally. If she permitted him to touch her, of course. Or be in the same room as her. Which reminded him that she needed a room. Not..not a dungeon. One nearest the library where she could hide out and not have to see him. He wouldn’t blame her. It had been a year, but even Belle could not be forgiving over everything that he had done. This was not a second chance. This was saving someone, the only someone who had ever gotten so close. She deserved the world on a platter. 

And her father, oh. Her father was going to regret this for the rest of his life. There was no greater hell in this world than when a complete bastard broke a deal he didn’t know he was involved in. Heads were going to roll. All Maurice had to do was keep his daughter safe and sound and this war would not breathe down his neck ever again. Instead he hurt the one that actually loved him. He had her love and shut her out, hurt her terribly in the worst possible way. Belle, sweet, loving and beautiful Belle, was never going to have to feel the way she was right now again. He’d already messed up everything and had to remember this was not going to be a second chance. He’d lost everything. He wasn’t going to lose her forever. Not again. 

_Please let her still be alive._


	2. Chapter 2

Belle fell to the ground as another whip came crashing down on her back. She didn’t cry anymore. She just let it happen. One day things would be…damn. She couldn’t even tell herself that lie anymore. This pain would last until the day her heart gave out from it all. Fourteen months of torture and she’d finally cracked. Blood didn’t flow through her veins anymore. It crawled to a drum that didn’t keep time. Her stinging back had gone numb as strike after strike came raining down and the clerics prayed for her to be cleaned. They didn’t truly care. They were more worried about the fact of how she had spent such a long time with rather than fixing her soul. She just wanted someone to look at her with care. Just once more before this ended. Like how…a monster used to look at her. She smiled as another leather string of spikes struck between her blades. It was the last thing she did before completely blacking out.

Her eyes shot open once she felt the ground shake. All around her was purple smoke, she couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t feel anything. Through the clouds came a fine pair of shoes and slender legs in leathers. She was finally going to see him again. This was heaven. If only she could see his face and feel- He was there. Rumpelstiltskin knelt down and touched her face with shaking hands. Being rejected of his love was by now means as horrible as what she had been through. He had shaken and scared her, but he wouldn’t cause her physical harm. Rumpelstiltskin might had been a horrible person, but he wasn’t a monster. He’d shown her that time and time again. In the past few years of her life, he was the last one to have shown her any kindness. Not her father, not Gaston, not anybody. Except the Dove, of course, but she couldn’t really talk to him. Here with Rumpelstiltskin was perfect. It was gone too soon. 

She moaned and showed that they cut her tongue out.

“Dearie. Just give me one moment.” He brushed his thumb across her lips and dug in his bag for something that would help just this for now. The potion was vile and gross, but her chapped lips wrapped around and sucked it down like the last thing she’d ever taste.

“I want to go home. Please.”

Rumpelstiltskin froze. He’d never heard her call the Dark Castle home. He thought she had hated the place and everything it represented. Given the comparison, he didn’t think she was really calling anything home at the current time. She was in pain. Transporting her quickly or going by horse would feel about the same. Teleportation may be worse, but the longer journey could give her already bad injuries an infection. He could not work on the road either. To heal her where she would be only scarred, and by love would she be, Belle needed to rest first and be comfortable. Vanishing them there it was. He put a curse on the French Castle to make it attractive to Ogres and left.

In a moment they were in his bedroom. The best in the Castle by his standards, but he would sleep somewhere else as long as she stayed there. Belle hissed and writhed in pain as her muscles were finally allowed to relax. He could now see everything that they had done to her. Burn marks, metal marks, injuries of all shapes and sizes. They had damn near taken all the skin off her back. Tears burned his eyes and he let them fall without worry of being seen as pathetic. Many, many nights he had seen her in his bed. He should have known that it would come at a price. Everything always did. When he wasn’t bringing Belle back to the land of the living and she was better coherent, she would make him pay for bringing her here. She could do whatever she wanted as long as she did so with a healed back. 

“Th-this is not going to be a fast process. Will you let me touch you?”

“Can you hold my hand?” 

“If you want me to, of course.” 

Belle extended her hand and he noticed where her engagement ring had been. In its place was one of thorns. 

“I don’t know what to do about this pain. Just hold it out, okay?” He said to distract her from removing the horrid thing around her finger. She didn’t even wince.

“I don’t really feel it anymore.” She explained, looking at him through the one good eye. Well, the only eye she had left.

“I won’t let it happen anymore.” Rumple promised as he removed the last scraps of fabric from her body. She was just skin on flesh. She looked like she hadn’t even eaten since she’d been gone.

“What about letting me leave?” She was smiling as she said this. Belle French, barely a human body, was smiling. It was an actual question and he needed to answer it.

“No. You need a home. I need…I need a caretaker again.” 

Her version of squeezing his hand was like being attacked by a baby. It broke his heart. The prettiest, sweetest white bird had gotten attacked by a hail storm in a blizzard. She didn’t need him at all. He needed her. He would always come for her. Rumpelstiltskin sat cross legged by her body and placed her hand on his leg. Her thumb brushed back and forth gently on him. For starters, he placed a hand over the eye that was still there. Frankenstein was better at this, but time was an essence and Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t going to let anybody near her right now. Or ever. He dragged his hand with the force towards the other side. This was the hardest part. Healing skin and bones was easier than things like this. He was an expert on such. He held the socket closed for a long moment before releasing it. Here also healed the minor skull injuries just behind her brows. Removing his hand, Belle French blinked several times and then looked up at him.

“You are real.” She spoke dreamily.

“Where is your other eye?” He asked, now that it was fixed and gentle and just as beautiful. 

“They…they removed it with my tongue. And…I don’t want to…” 

He took her hand back to feel her pulse. “It’s alright, you don’t have to.” 

Belle inched closer to his leg and rested her head on his knee. “When we finish, can I bathe?” 

“Of course you can, dearie. You’ll be…you’ll be very sore, but I won’t be far.”

She nodded and closed her eyes to rest some more. Rumple placed his hands on her back surrounded by magic so it wouldn’t hurt and his touch wouldn’t infect. He began humming a low, deep lullaby for her to listen to instead of the crackling in the air. He was well aware of how to do this, but it wouldn’t be perfect. Gods forbid he ever get them to the land with his son and it somehow make this worse. The prices always kept stacking up. He watched as her beautiful skin rolled over her body. As the injuries healed themselves, Belle gasped as her body came back to being hers. She raised up with a sheet against her chest and fell against him.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She sobbed against his shoulder. “There’s a, um. Never mind.”

“What is it? Whatever it is, I’ll fix it.” 

“You can’t make me forget. There were things that went on in that room that can’t be healed.” 

“I know. B-but you’re home. Right?” He asked to make sure she wanted to be there with him. “If you’re still…not okay with being near me, then I understand.” 

Belle drew back to look at him. “You rejected my love. It hurt, but you didn’t…”

“If I hadn’t cast you out-”

“I had adventures before going home. I thank you for that.” 

Rumpelstiltskin placed his forehead against hers. “Let’s get you relaxed and comfortable before we sit down to a dinner. You can tell me all about it.”

Belle gripped his arm tight. “I’m a little scared about being alone.”

“Do you want me to been the room?” He asked, taking her across the hall to the bathroom. Belle held tight to both him and a sheet.

“ I would appreciate it, yes.”

She stood by as he filled the beautiful ivory bathtub. He was apprehensive about her injuries, but she needed this. He twirled a finger around the water to create bubbles in multiple colors. Belle stood in amazement as she always did when he used his magic for good. Rumplestiltskin motioned for her hand in his to test where he usually had his own. She hummed at the temperature and lustful thoughts entered his mind about giving her a bath. He brushed them away. Belle was nowhere near the place in their not-relationship as he was. She had given him a chance and he blew it. Now, the anything that mattered was her comfort. As it always should have been. She was perfect; made to beloved and adored. He had her. Just because he saved his Belle, did not make her his. Or him forgiven. Not a second chance, he had to remind himself again. They might had been together once more (as it should be he thought) but that was it. Belle would always be the only woman, but he was not her only man. That time was gone.

“Here you are, dearest.”

He crafted a partition in front of the bathtub for her to remove the sheet behind. Belle smiled a little sad as she went behind it. She knew it was for her own privacy, but couldn’t help feel a little insecure and…ugly. He had not seen her new mangled form beneath the clothes, granted that. She knew no man could look at the scarred tissue and the ripped flesh and feel anything other than disgust. She did not look at herself and think survivor. Not in the real heroic sense. Her friends had stopped looking at her with pity and as though she were a victim. They, the clerics and Maurice, had made it where she were the monster who let the Devil corrupt her. When she returned home and spoke his praises regardless of a broken heart, she wouldn’t let them convince her otherwise. Now, who was the hero in her story? Who had really changed her fate? 

Belle bit her lip upon the stinging pain between her thighs making contact with the warm water. She sunk lower and let it cover what was left of her breast. She would never be able to breastfeed were she to have a child. Giving birth would be…difficult. Maybe not impossible, but- She started crying at that thought. Her womb may be fertile, but they had assaulted her beyond repair of giving birth vaginally. There were other virtually unpracticed ways, but that was all a dream now. She couldn’t even look at herself down there, how could she ever expect someone else to? She wrapped her arms around herself even tighter and hid in the water until her nose was just above the rim and she couldn’t tell what was bathwater and what was tears. It was at this level that she noticed something special about these bubbles. They weren’t just colorful spheres of soap. She reached forward to touch one and found it did not pop.

“What is all this?” She asked, holding several of them in her hands. She peeked around the partition to see Rumpelstiltskin had brought in his spinning wheel to keep himself occupier.

“Things I’ve seen in my travels. I thought they might interest you.” 

“You’ve been…I can’t even begin to think of all these places. This one has so much color while this one has none?” 

“Agrabah is quite beautiful, but it does induce a bit of a headache. An acquaintance is from The Land Without Color. Dreary, isn’t it?”

“Mysterious.” She whispered, bringing the two very different worlds together. Suddenly, things got too quiet too fast and she grew scared. “Rumple?”

“Yes, dearie?”

“I-” she stopped. She was a grown woman. She shouldn’t be so scared of being alone. “I was just wondering where your favorite place was that you’ve ever been?”

A pause. “My Castle, of course. Why would I want to be anywhere else?” 

“Where in the Castle, then?” 

“The Main Hall, I suppose.” 

Belle leaned her head against the edge of the tub. Rumpelstiltskin looked towards the partition. Both were smiling for the first real moment in a long time at the same memory. The last time they had even felt a sliver of this happiness was over a year ago when they were together. If he had just done things right, that separation could have been gone right now. Belle could have been his. Every dream he ever had since she left told him how it should have been if he was just able to tell her about his son. He could have held her on those cold dark nights. None of this would have ever happened if he hadn’t kicked her out. She would have never known pain. 

“Do you…do you have something I could wear?” 

“The closet behind you should.” 

Belle’s toe had scarcely touched the floor before she slipped. In no time at all she was caught and held by arms she would never forget. Shaking from the cold, she scrambled to pull herself back onto her own feet before he could see anything. Unknown to her it was too late. He hadn’t seen everything, but he did see enough. He could have assumed she was born this way and that would have been all fine. However, given recent events and the insanity of her father, it was doubtful. There was no part of her body that bastard had not damaged. Rumple swallowed down the anger just for the time being. If he could get her comfortable in bed and to sleep, then he’d continue his revenge. Making Avonlea a cesspool of ogres was too light a punishment. 

“Are you alright?” Rumpelstiltskin asked while sending a firestorm to her old home.

“Yeah, it’s just a little hard to be back on my feet.” 

“When you’re dressed, I’ll help you to dinner.” 

Belle wrung out her hair and pulled the new dress on. It felt amazing against her skin and looked like it was made of the finest craftsmanship. Every dress Rumple had given her did. She could imagine him making them and it warmed her heart. She stepped around the partition and presented it. She watched as Rumpelstiltskin smile and then act like he didn’t. He liked her in it. He didn’t like anything. She stepped forward and took his arm as it was offered. She remembered the first time she wanted this. She still did. She always would. He had told her explicitly how he felt and while she still didn’t believe it true, she wouldn’t try it again. She could accept his friendship. If he were willing to give her that much, of course. Doing all that he was seemed like a good place to start.


	3. Chapter 3

“I didn’t know what you liked so I just made something.” 

Rumpelstiltskin passed off as though it were no big deal. He carried the same tone when he gave her the library. The table looked elongated despite already being long. There was but one chair at the opposite end. Belle looked towards him for confirmation that she was going to be dining alone. She didn’t really want to do that, but appreciated the effort of keeping her alone. He still walked her down the side of table where she noticed it was a full seven course meal spread. She didn’t retrieve this much food during holidays. She sat down in the chair and watched him lift the lid from a silver plate. Belle smiled and motioned for him to join her. He sat down in a chair that wasn’t there a moment ago. She chuckled, loving that. He seemed so pleased with himself when he could make something out of something that wasn’t there before. It had been alarming when they first met, but no longer.

“When was the last time you’d eaten? You’re looking at this as though it were made of gold.” He teased her.

“All of this is outstanding. There’s something missing though.” 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her as though she was truly out of her mind. “Excuse me?”

“Meat pies. They’re your favorite, aren’t they?” 

As if he needed another reason to fall completely in love with her. At least that wasn’t enough to break the curse. He cleaned his throat and straightened his back. “Dessert. Enjoy this for now.”

Belle ate every option on the table. The fruit cup appetizer, the clear and light soup, the roast and fish with vegetables, a garden salad, cookies, chocolate truffles, sponge and pound cakes. They had nuts, raisins, wine, water and tea at the end of it. The only thing that he ate was the meat pie while watching her stuff her mouth. She was beautiful. The color was coming back in her face and the life was coming back in her eyes. How could he not feel anything but joy seeing her alive and at his table? Belle smiled as though realizing then what she had been doing the last few minutes. She took a cloth napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth with it. 

“Sorry.” She apologized, realizing how messy she had been. “So, what deal do I have to make with you for saving my life?”

He looked as though she had just slapped him. “Deal? N-no deal.”

“Oh?” She raised a brow. “I thought all magic came with a price.”

“It does, of course it does. But-” he stopped and sighed. “You’ve caught me in a good meal today. No deal necessary.”

“I want to make one. Place is looking a little dusty, Rumple.” She hinted, leaning forward.

“If you want to be a maid again, that’s your business.” He leaned back in his seat until it was on two legs then propped his feet up on the table. 

“Get your feet off the table then.” She shoved at the heel of his boot. She stood taking their stacked up plates. 

“Not tonight.” Rumple cleared the table with a wave of his arm. “I would like to officially show you the grounds today.” 

“I got to know it quite well. I don’t think I ever finished cleaning a single room really.” Belle looked around as though she could see all of it from her seat. 

“You did alright. Come on.”

Belle took his arm and let Rumpelstiltskin walk her around the grounds officially. The only place he’d shown her the first time was her room, the kitchen, the laundry room and his room. Thirty two rooms all together, not including the dungeons, twenty eight columns, forty eight windows, and a gorgeous landscape. They were nestled in the center of the snowy mountains; completely out casted from society together. A long winding road lead out and down the scale into town, but it was a day’s drive at least. He took her on a tour of the Great Hall, the bed chambers, the Solars, bathrooms, lavatories and wardrobes. He explained where there were more kitchens, pantries, larders and butteries that were intended for parties so left unused. He lead her to the cabinets and a boudoirs she could use if needed that was near a bedroom he was intent on giving her. He didn’t show her the storeroom, under croft or cellar, but she’d seen them enough as it were. 

The ice house he’d designed was absolutely beautiful. A stone archway decorated with flowers, hidden among the moss and trees, hugged a wooden door. Behind it was running water and a space where she imagined a waterfall when it rained. Just thinking about the scene Belle knew it had to be beautiful. She didn’t even know these things were still in use, but he had kept it maintained regardless. On the opposite side of the small sectioned courtyard was a dovecote in the same brick style with windows around the hexagon ceiling. She was suddenly overcome with emotion. That she was here, meant the Dove had gotten her pleading note and brought it to Rumpelstiltskin. She pushed by him and looked inside only to find it empty. Her heart dropped. She wanted to somehow thank the bird for doing his part in saving her. 

“Where is the Dove?” 

“If he’s not in there I haven’t the foggiest.” 

“He brought-” Belle was cut off by herself yawning. “He brought you my note. How do you thank a bird?”

Rumplestitskin smiled fondly behind her back at her sincerity. "By getting some sleep." He decided. "Let's go back in."

"It's-it surely can't be that late already?" She panicked, fingers gripping tight to his arm. He furrowed his brow at her sudden worry.

"It is. I'll stay if you want to not be alone tonight?" It was a long shot, but he wanted her to be comfortable here. Specifically with him. And in his bed.

Belle stared intently at the ground for a long moment in thought. He was certainly insinuating something, wasn't he? Or was it just mindless wishing? She wasn't gong to lie to herself and say she didn't want to spend her first night away from hell in a newer place alone. Not when there was an option of him being near. He wouldn't have to touch her at all. They were just going to share a bed. Unless his idea of keeping her company was the same as in the bathroom and he would just sit there in silence on his wheel all night. The longer she thought about that the more she liked it. No sharing sheets, no chance of an uncomfortable situation in the morning. Yes, okay. She could do that. Belle agreed and they went to her room across the hall from his. It was probably supposed to be endearing, but she felt like a child requiring surveillance and the hall light left on.

She dressed in a light pink nightgown which gave the impression that it had been waiting for her tom wear it. The fabric hung loose and airy from her shoulders to give flattering or curvaceous aspect on her body. Rumple dressed down himself and the bed while she changed. This essentially meant him removing his shoes. The constriction of his leathers made it difficult to move as freely as she, but it didn’t seem to phase him. He stood by the bed patiently waiting for her to make the first move. Belle took the first deep breath and step then got under the thick covers. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and cast a glance towards the fireplace. She would get cold by morning. However, it could be seen as him reading too much into this. He was acting just as a doll she slept next to for comfort. He should be honored to have that much. Wanting more was selfish. She was not going to have to deal with that when she had just been through so much.

“Can you say something?” Her voice broke the awkward thick silence.

“I’m…glad you…seem to be making yourself right at home as usual. Nothing has changed with you, has it?” He moved into the bed with her.

“That’s a loaded question.” She mildly scolded. “Admit it. You’re happy I’m back.”

“I’m not unhappy.” 

Belle blinked back tears threatening to fall from the terrace of eyelashes onto his stone cold frozen face. She held her bottom lip between her teeth and made a very dangerous and bold move once more. She placed her hand over his. She knew of the son he had, making him an ordinary man once long ago. With his hand in hers she could absorb the warmth of that time. He was still there somewhere. If he wasn’t this new moment would not have been happening. He’d have let her suffer in silence for an extra few days until she threw herself off that tower or they pushed her too far. She was much too smart to believe that he had changed completely even over the course of more than a year. Yet, here she was again. He’d came when called and she still beckoned him close. They weren’t much different at all.

“If you must leave in the middle of the night I’ll understand.”

He wouldn’t leave her for anything in the world. “It’s not a difficult thing to comprehend.”

“Humor me, won’t you?”

“Why did the chicken cross the road?” 

Belle rolled her eyes and moved onto her side away from him so he couldn’t see her smile at that. She was about to say something when Rumple spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Belle. I’m so sorry.” His voice was deeper in a tone she had not heard from him but perhaps once long ago. 

“It was just a simple little joke. Don’t fret.” It hurt her chest to hear him like that. She looked back at him and moved closer. 

“Regina told me and I didn’t believe her. I could have saved you sooner.I should have never-” He stopped before he spilled too much and scared her away. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you had your reasons.”

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth and nothing came out. All of the words he should say were right there on his tongue. _I had a son whose mother I wish was you instead. I had a son whose mother who left and ended up dead. I had a son who couldn’t stand the demons in his father’s head._ All of it there as close as she was. He could smell the soap still lingering on her feather soft skin. He could only heal what he could see. The odds of Belle French being naked in front of him of her own accord were getting slimmer by the second. Earlier had only been a mistake she was quick to rectify. He could try while she slept, but he knew touching her there would not be wise. It was a horrible, vile thing to do to a person. He had an inkling of suspicion she had already been violated and assaulted enough. Even though it would be healing her and nothing more, Belle needed to give her consent to that. He feared so much had been done to her for her to ever feel comfortable in her bare form in front of anyone. Especially him, if all of that were not a factor. 

Rumpelstiltskin fell asleep to the sound of Belle French breathing and her hand in his.

He was awoken not twenty minutes later to the sound of her crying and pleading for something to stop. He sat up and saw that she was having a nightmare. Rumpelstiltskin gently shook her cold sweat ridden body until she woke up panting. Her deep blue eyes that made him wonder so many things about the world darted around the room to asses where she was and who was near her. The fireplace instantly turned on for the light and warmth. Her eyes met his and she instantly started crying her heart out as she pulled him close against her. She hugged his neck tight, not giving him any choice about his place here. He sat up and rubbed her back.

“You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you. I won’t let you go back there.”

“Make it stop, please, Rumpelstiltskin. Take it away. I’ll do anything you ask, just take it away! It hurts so much.” 

“I’ll have to make a potion, it won’t be fast You don’t have to do anything.” 

“I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t-” She began hyperventilating, shaking and fiercely repeating her sentences. He brought her face up to look at him and placed his forehead against hers. Her bottom lip trembled something fierce.

“It’s okay, love. Take your time. You’re in the safest place in the world.”

“Don’t let me go. Please just hold me a little while longer.” 

“Never again will I let you go. You are home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse/rape, non graphic

Rumpelstiltskin had been up all night with Belle and while it wasn’t gentle reasons he wouldn’t have had her any other way. She didn’t fall asleep for very long, but that one attack was the only time it was because of a nightmare. She made herself too afraid to sleep. He understood that well and didn’t make her. Eventually she would, but he hoped to have the forget-me-not potion in her before that. For the next several days while he worked to create one to pacify her horrendous visions, she would play caretaker once more. At night Belle would curl up against him and make an honest attempt to sleep. The only way he could have been happier was if she wasn’t doing this out of fear. He found she liked to be held and read to. She liked to be coddled and told nice things. In all the time they had known each other the first time, he never knew a real thing about her. Or so he thought.

He knew she took two sugars in her tea only in the afternoons or with dinner and black during breakfast. She only drank wine by the far on a warm night in the winter. Unless she had been deprived of all sustenance, of course. She slept on the right side of the bed on her side with a hand tucked under her cheek when she wasn’t curled against him. Belle walked with the grace and poise of the regal noble with dainty feet, straight back and chin up. Rumpelstiltskin would have never thought himself lucky enough to be paired with someone as strong and effeminate as she was. He was quite protective of her. He would do whatever she might need to keep her happy. She deserved that and so much more. He was stunned to find how much he knew about her one day suddenly when looking at her by the window. She was a real angel. He wondered if Bae would have liked her as much.

“Silver for your thoughts?” Belle asked one afternoon while she lounged on a chair with a blanket around her and book nestled on her lap. Rumple looked deeper in thought at the spinning wheel than normal. He didn’t seem to realize it as when he glanced her way it was like coming back to Earth.

“Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about something funny.”

“Not another chicken crossing the road joke, surely.” 

“No, no. Just that you spend more time indoors than outside. I remember you always trying to sneak out.” He lied, but had been wondering about this. 

“Well,” Belle straightened and cleared her throat. “It is almost a blizzard out there.”

Rumple leaned forward to look out the large window. It was hardly snowing. “If you say so.” 

“Are you hungry? I’m going to go make something.”

He scanned her over and gave a gentle smile and nod, but didn’t quite believe her. Belle quickly exited the Great Hall and went towards the kitchen she was most familiar with. She made herself busy. Rumple had his spinning wheel to forget and she had taking care of the house. Gaging the time it would take to fix a small meal, she decided on continuing on with dinner. He had stopped reminding her that she didn’t have to. If she was having a particularly bad day then she wouldn’t leave the comfort of her seat in the Great Hall. She would stick her nose in a book and not even acknowledge anybody else’s existence. She would read over the same sentence a dozen times when she did glance at the words for absorption. She would fall asleep after awhile and wake up in her room with him nearby. He’d never ask if she was okay, but she knew he worried.

After the meal was made, Belle brought it into the room for them to eat together. It was then that she noticed all of his nice trinkets and collected artifacts she had spent a long time meticulously cleaning were not there. The glass cabinets were actually empty. She pondered on this for a moment and tried to think of any display case in his house that he modestly left empty. She set the table and waited for him to join her before eating. 

“Where are all of your things?” She asked, by passing the salad for now and going straight for the ham.

“Away. Shortly after you left there was an incident.” He explained slowly.

“Were you hurt?” She protectively placed a hand on his. 

“No, dearie. Just a bad day.” He shook his head. Nothing after Belle leaving that day could hurt him anymore. Except for her torture, of course. His thumb carefully brushed against her knuckles.

“That seems to be your central theme.” She smiled, lighting up the entire mountain.

“Quite beastly, isn’t it?”

She laughed, raising a glass to toast. “Absolutely horrid are we two.” 

His smile faltered, but he clinked their glasses. “You’re the only one that ever tolerates that.”

“You’re not a difficult man to care about, Rumpelstiltskin.” She gave his hand a squeeze before taking hers back and going on with her dinner. 

Rumple stared at her in disbelief. When Belle had spoke of her true love long ago it nearly knocked him out in shock. That she may still care stirred those emotions again. He thought he had burned himself out of ever feeling them. If these last few days had said anything it was that he’s still capable. It was rare that he felt like this towards another person. Twice before her, but only her more than once. Or continuously. Whichever. Here they were again and she was just as lovely as always. Soft. Beautiful, always so beautiful. He could look at her all day long and find something new with each passing minute that exemplified the ethereal goddess. She was shaking. She had gone pale. She stood quickly and leaned against the table when it made her lightheaded.

“I’m going to bed goodnight.” She explained without a look back and rushed towards the stairs. 

Rumpelstiltskin stayed sitting for a moment in confusion. Had he messed something up? Things were going so well. He couldn’t let her shut him out. Not when they were too close to something. He scaled up after her faster than ever. She was just about to turn into the bedroom when he caught up and caught her wrist. She slapped his hand away and flinched at the sound- apparently not realizing what she was doing. Belle was devoid of all life in her face and eyes. He reached up and held her cheek. She stared at him, her entire body shivering and shaking. He drew her body in close to comfort and warm, but it only made her more nervous. Belle tensed up and shied away from him. He held onto her hand. She didn’t seem to mind this, but she didn’t return the action. 

“Belle? Belle, love, please just talk to me.” 

“I’m just tired that’s all. This cold weather has made me just a bit ill.” 

“I told you I’ll take care of everything. If you’re ill I have medicine.” 

“No, you don’t. Not for this.” She denied, going into the attached bathroom and changing of her clothes.

Were it not Belle he might be offended someone had doubted his power. He followed her onto the bed where he could hold her. “You’re freezing. What happened? You know you can talk to me.”

“I do. I just don’t…”

“Don’t?” He didn’t understand what she was saying. 

Unless.   
Oh no. Oh no, oh no. 

He pulled back away from her until she gripped his arm.

“Whatever you’re thinking is probably incorrect.” She assured him.

“You don’t trust me.” He said, completely unfeeling in voice.

“Please don’t make this about what I feel for you.” Belle pleaded with him. Her brain was going one way with what she wanted and her body was split in half. She wanted him, she truly did. But she was sincerely messed up right now on when she wanted him to hold her or go away.

“I lost my son.” Rumple’s voice was calmer now. He pet her hair and kept her held against him. Belle’s fingers tightened their grip on him. She sniffed and looked up at him. 

Rumpelstiltskin told her all the necessary details. How he’d married and had a baby long before Belle was even a twinkle in her mother’s eye. He told her about the first Ogre war and getting dishonorably discharged for faking an injury so his son wouldn’t grow without a father. He brought shame upon his family and bared the cross of cowardice, but his son never inherited the hatred his mother had. Many, many years later after his wife had died, another war was on the forefront. This one to take his child and send him to death. He was so damned determined to hold onto the one thing keeping him in this world. He told her about living a life on the run, cold and alone. They were ostracized everywhere because of what Rumpelstiltskin had done in the war. One day they met a man who promised him the ability to obtain respect and power. Rumpelstiltskin took it and became the Dark One. He did stop the war so Baelfire would never have the option to go into it, but things went south after that. Eventually, Bae couldn’t handle it. Understandably so. He went away to another world when they were supposed to go together. He needed his power to get back to her.

“You could have told me. Instead you were…you were so cold.” Belle remembered while lying on his chest. “I would have never interfered.”

“I couldn’t risk it. I have to find my son.” He knew better now, of course. 

“Thank you for trusting me. With this.” She tried comforting him through what was obviously a tough thing to talk about. She pulled the covers up and over their shoulders. 

“I owed it to you. No one else knows it aside from those involved.” He felt her relax at being trusted so much.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you with…what’s going on.” Belle said, looking up at him. “I don’t want it to be real. It was the worst thing they could have ever done to me.”

That was all Belle had to say and Rumpelstiltskin knew. Hatred replaced the black blood in his veins towards those that hurt her, but mostly her father. No, father was too generous a term. Rumple was one. Maurice let those clerics come in and sexually assault his daughter. Rumple wasn’t going to assess and judge which was a worse thing to have done to her. It wasn’t a competition and she was the victim no matter what. Rumple would not let anything or anyone else touch her again. She had always been his favorite deal. The most important by far. She wasn’t broken. She was just really hurt past the point of him using magic to heal. She was still his hero. She was still the most beautiful woman in any universe. 

“When you fell out of the bath, I saw. I didn’t want to say anything since you hadn’t said.” Rumple explained, hand on her stomach.

“I do trust you, but…” She shuddered.

“It’s alright. You’re safe, Belle.” 

Belle smiled, nestling his chest and clinging to him. He had opened up so much to her and gotten upset when he thought she didn’t trust him. Rumpelstiltskin did care more about his power than he did her, but she understood why. She couldn’t say she wouldn’t do the same thing for a child. He was a wonderful parent who had fought for centuries to get anywhere close to his son. She didn’t know how far he had to go, but she really wanted to help him. She wanted to be there when they reunited and watch Rumpelstiltskin’s face at the exact first moment. Until then, they could hold each other like this and find the comfort they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

She climbed up Rumpelstiltskin’s body and caressed the side of his face with loving hand. She kissed his mouth while straddling his waist. Her hands pushed up his shirt while his wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him, needing her closer and closer. She giggled and adjusted to kiss his neck so she wouldn’t take away his dark magic. Disarming him like this was fun. She laughed seeing the soldier’s outfit beneath the blankets he had covered himself up with. She sat up and chewed on her bottom lip to stifle the happy smile. She loved seeing him like this. Right next to those gorgeous, tight leather pants he owned, this was her favorite outfit. He knew exactly what to do to get her all warmed up and ready for him. He ripped her dress over her head and admired every last square inch of her body. His large, rough hands coursed through her hair and cradled her head. He pecked her chin and trailed down to suck on her breast while massaging her clit. His hands were everywhere all over her body in the most pleasing, hot way. He had her moaning, pleading and begging for him to take her.

Belle woke with a start. Disappointment struck first that she was pulled from her beautiful dream. She wanted to go back where it was safe and her body wasn’t the form she had now. She had never thought about- she had. But not in a long time and not in such an explicit way. Shock followed soon after. Dreaming about Rumple, while sleeping next to him, unwed and unwanted, was not healthy. She sat up and looked at her former master and saw only what had been shown in a dream. Him at peace. Somehow this moment felt more intimate than the one she dreamed about. She laid back down on his shoulder and began to think about what real intimacy was. Perhaps it may be just the sexual aspect, but she now didn’t believe so. She had felt stronger towards him when they were sitting having tea in the quiet by the far. Ordinary domesticity had never been particularly exciting, but she’d begun to see otherwise. With the right man, with him exactly, it was nice and warm. She slipped back into sleep fast.

“Belle? Belle, love, I need you up.” 

She grumbled, feeling the space next to her and finding it empty. She shifted slightly and felt the damp cold around her waist and partially across the bed. One of them had wet the bed and Belle fervently denied that it was herself. She clamored to get out of bed and Rumpelstiltskin stabilized her. She felt it between her legs and started breathing heavily, face burning against the cold of the room. She tried to think of what the hell could have caused this. Surely she wasn’t reverted back to a babe that required training again. Tears began falling down her eyes out of her control. She was losing it all. 

“Why is this happening to me?” She didn’t even know why he was still close to her. She was disgusting and all used up. Scarred. Ugly.

“I don’t know, dearie. I don’t know, but I’ve drawn you a bath. Go and relax. I’ll take care of this.” He stopped her when she turned away too fast. “Don’t worry about this. It’s not that horrible.” 

“It is, though! It’s vile and horrid and…and-!”

“Ugly?”

“Yes! Who could ever want me again?” 

Rumple flinched at that. He raised her chin to make Belle look at him. “You think you’re uglier than you are. They took a lot of things, but not that.”

“How can you say these things to me?” She asked, pulling away now to gather new clothes from the closet when he let her.

“Same reason you did.”

Belle’s movements slowed as she remembered the motives for reminding Rumpelstiltskin that he wasn’t hideous. She had wanted to love and be loved in return. He hadn’t let her near enough and she had gotten so angry with good reason. He was cold, harsh and cruel. She didn’t think she’d shown him that side of her. That left him talking about that they cared about each other. Specifically, him for her. She was shutting him out. She didn’t want him to turn her away again in spite or revenge. If he was going to this would be the moment. When she was at her most vulnerable after soaking the bed and had a sliver of a hope that they could do this one more time. He hadn’t. They were still reaching olive branches out for each other. He was trying to be a better man.

She didn’t say anything about that matter and turned away towards the bathroom. The water was drawn just like that first night, but no bubbles this time. The room was now filled with bouquets of all kinds of flowers. Belle laid down her clothes on the small table by the door before plucking a single red rose from one of the vases. She stepped into the perfect temperature water with it and plucked the petals to let them float. This was a much better moment than the one from her first night. There was no stinging, sering pain anymore aside from the voice in her head that told quiet time stories. She could always depend on it for insecurities and pointed out flaws. Right now they were intent on telling her exactly why that little wet dream of hers would never occur. He may have seen her naked, hatched, form but that didn’t mean he could find her remotely sexually attractive. Belle sunk into the pool of melancholia she’d crafted for herself and shut her eyes tight. It hurt that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t want her and she found herself tearing up. She composed herself when a knock came to the door.

“C-come in!” 

“Are you feeling any better?” A man’s voice she did not recognized came through.

“Wh-who are you?” She called, covering herself up. She was thankful for the partition separating them. 

“Dove, leave.” Rumpelstiltskin pushed the former pet out of the way. “The Princess is quite sensitive right now.”

“Is Princess hurt?” The man, Dove, said. 

“A little. We’re taking care of her now, though. Go stand guard.”

Belle smiled at the interaction. She waited until the door clicked before making any sudden movements. “Rumple?”

“Right here, dearie. Do you need me in here?”

“Not if you have guests. Who was that?” She worried, getting out of the bath and wrapping a fine robe around her to meet him. He swallowed seeing how pretty she was in drenched hair.

“That was the Dove. Quite not used to being human again and a little out of social graces.” He explained, presenting the dress to her. Rumple helped dry her off and into her clean outfit. 

“The Dove? As in- as in my, my Dove? That came to see me in my tower?”

“One in the same. How does this fit?” He asked, walking around her and making sure everything laid right.

“I’ve missed him.” She reminisced on those days she spent anxiously awaiting him. “It fits fine. Why?” 

“I was hoping so. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful, but why-?” 

Belle stopped and noticed the spark in his eye. It was the same look, only with more adoration, when her own old seamstresses fitted her. He had made a gown for her. She spun around for him and watched as it fanned out. She felt warmth and light seeing him smile at her. She got to witness him doing that more and more often around her. Ordinarily, he’d just push it down and leave. Lately, it was taking him longer to do so. Rumple kept looking at her. He placed his hands on her waist to feel how much needed to be taken out so she could breathe. Even with that small action she felt safer than ever. Until she remembered what happened this morning.

Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t let her pull away the second she got scared. He brought her closer and held her cheek with one hand while the other rested on the small of her back. He watched the tension leave her face. Her bottom lip trembled over his kind generosity and she hugged his chest. Belle let him enter her into a dance slow, swaying. Her chest tightened as did her hold on his arms. She gasped as purple smoke appeared all around them and the floor disappeared from their feet. When it cleared they were standing in the middle of the most beautiful ballroom she had ever seen. Vaulted dome ceilings lined with gold and beautiful portraiture lined them. A grand piano in the corner started twinkling keys in a sweet melody before a large man sat down and began playing.

“This is so charming.” She smiled, continuing on with the dance. “I haven’t danced with anybody in a long time.”

“I do so with such few people.”

“You’re a natural.” Belle encouraged. “Who taught you?”

“No one of consequence.” He brushed off, twirling her hair around his fingers. “I want to take you somewhere.”

She shuddered at the idea of being somewhere she can be looked at. “I don’t know.”

“You’ll be safe. I’ll put a protection spell around you. Anytime you feel threatened, it’ll be really shocking to see what happens!” He giggled, but choked on his false persona when she dipped herself back. Rumple held onto her and let her seemingly float. Belle closed her eyes and stayed in that moment as long as she could.

“I’ll go. Do you promise you won’t leave me?”

“Not for all the gold in the world.” 

Belle smiled, knowing he had every ounce of that. He stood her up and twirled her around under his arm. Her hand tightened when he spun her out and loosened when he pulled her back in. She didn’t like being away from him even for a second. He wouldn’t make her either. If she wanted to be by his side for the rest of her days he wouldn’t care. As his friend, partner or lover it didn’t matter. Right now he felt like the luckiest man in the world. If only for a tiny, split second. She gave him hope. Rumpelstiltskin drew his Belle against his chest as though she may be the one freezing. Using his magic he produced a necklace. A pale blue opal at the center of a silver ring on the same color chain. She noticed it matched his ring. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you. What does it do?”

“It’s a protection amulet. If you’re ever in trouble I’ll be there. Dove and myself are excluded from its…electrifying tendencies.” 

“You’re always there for me. In the long run.” She laced their fingers and placed his hand on her chest. “You’re my hero.”

“For you I’ll be the best man I can be.”

Belle’s quick gaze flickered from his lips to his eyes. He thought he had imagined it. Her fingers coursed through his hair. It was softer than she had initially thought. Rumple searched her face for any sign that she may not be insinuating what he thought. He followed her lead, casting a glance towards Dove who fluttered out of the room before giving his attention back to her. He remembered the taste of her from their first and only kiss. Just as he thought she was going to give him something once more, Belle kissed his chin and jawline. She was stronger than stone. Stronger than his magic. Static floated through his veins as she started breaking his curse. His eyes burned knowing that he had to push her away. This time she didn’t get hurt. Instead she smiled and caressed his face.

“I can’t. I have to-”

“Your son, I know.” She assured.

“Are you alright? You feel so tense.” He worried, rubbing her arm.

“I’m trying. I like this, being here with you. It’s nice. Is this what we’re doing when we go somewhere?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid not this time, but it’ll be equally as rewarding.” 

Belle nestled his chest and grew silent for a moment. “I’m sorry for..for the accident this morning.”

“Do not worry about it, dearie. I said I’ll take care of you and I have, have I not?” He tried comforting.

“You have. Far more than I could have believed myself to deserve.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, dearie!" Rumple played up his false persona. “ In order to see if you are prepared to be the belle of the ball, we must give you a test of courage!"

Belle inhaled then exhaled slowly. "I'm ready."

Rumplestiltskin giggled and jumped back from the door. Fear lived inside of her, but he had a small crease between his brows that promised he wouldn't let what was beyond that door hurt her. Be it a gauntlet of fire, ice or slow death it would not hurt. He had come for her when she called at her most desperate. From her spot on the floor she felt her chest tighten and breathing accelerate as the door pushed open. There in the frame stood a large, tall, bald man. If he wasn't smiling like a child witnessing good magic he would be the object of her next several nightmares. It didn't stop her from being so nervous. He starts running forward, but is quickly stopped with something that jolts his body into convulsion.

“Tsk, tsk tsk." Rumple clicks against his teeth. Belle rushes forward to him and shoots a hateful gaze towards Rumple's way. " I did not do that."

“ What did then? You are the only one who can do something like this!"

Realization falls on Rumpelstiltskin’s and the Stranger's face. They share an exchange of glances. “Take her."

The Stranger paces forward, but is rendered to his knees under Belle's touch. She jerks back and it stops.”I don't understand. How am I-?”

“Belle, come with me." Rumple motioned her toward him.

“Something's wrong! We can't leave him here!" She protested, worry making her sick.

“ Dove okay, Princess. Go with Master."

“ Dove? As in-?” 

“ Yes, yes, dearie Great reunion later! Let's go.” Rumple began pulling her in the direction he needed.

Rumple dragged her by the arm all the way up the stairs despite massive amounts of protest. Belle wanted to comfort and hold the Dove and thank him for everything. He'd been the driving force behind saving her life. She thought he'd gone for good. Rumple claimed to not have anything to do with what happened, but there was no way he'd allow someone to use magic that close to him in his own house. When they reach where he needs to be it's at the expense of her burning lungs. There's buzzing, colorful vials bubbling and swirling as if wanting to be released. The noise grows louder and the colors brighter when he walks in the room. He runs his bony fingers along several of them and she swears she hears them sigh. Rumple plucks a lucky one gleaming bright yellow.

“ I should have known.” He muses, much to her confusion. Now Belle says nothing. “Not so long after we left ways, I was called upon to construct a potion which would guard an unruly Princess from intruders.”

He poured the substance in a small wooden bowl. From that, he removed a strand of hair and held it up while facing her. He could see precisely where it had been taken; where she had a clump missing. 

“ It never did to them what it has just done to Dove.” 

“ My spells are very specific, dearie.”

“I can't very well go to a party like this. I can't not be around Dove." Belle crossed her arms over her chest. "How do we fix it?"

Rumpelstiltskin examined over the spell and thought for a moment. “You're not going to like it.”

“It’s not True Love’s Kiss is it?” 

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “So desperate to kiss the Dove, are you?”

“I think it may torture him were I to.” She played, just to gauge and watch his reaction. His frown lowered. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know that I’m not desiring for his kiss.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself thinking I’m jealous.” Rumpelstiltskin denied. “I am disgruntled because it might actually kill the only decent help I ever had.”

Belle stopped trying to bring in the light tone in this chilled, wet smelling room. In order to break the spell, in this instance those that it repelled would have to push through the horrifying pain until they became immune or used to the feeling. Considering it was dark magic, those affected by the spell would flee from the one it was cast on regardless of pain intake. She was going to have to force someone through immense amounts of discomfort on someone who she deeply cared for. Animal or human form didn’t really matter, she thought. Rumpelstiltskin trusted him and that was enough for her. He didn’t openly trust anybody and for possibly good reason. Every new person was another step away from finding his son. If he would put his future life with his son in Dove’s hands that meant more than the world. Rumple didn’t even trust Belle with any of that until something horrible almost completely ripped them apart. 

Now aware of the situation and downstairs once more with Dove who looked like he’d been slapped across the face, Belle sat down in a chair. Rumpelstiltskin explained the situation and Dove didn’t seemed bothered by the fact. He was understanding, or just stuck being subservient. She wondered, as he took a half step towards her, if that was the price of working for the Dark One as a trained animal. Dove took another step and was struck down to the knees. He pushed forward another and threw up on the floor. Belle wanted so much to tear her eyes away and stop this, but she couldn’t. He had to take this spell away on his own for her. It was part of Rumpelstiltskin’s price. Belle moved out of her chair and started crawling on the ground towards him, half inch by half inch so they could do this together. Dove’s bones started snapping beneath him and flakes of skin began falling off. Their fingers touched and his hand burst into flames without hurting her. Not once did he cry out in pain until this moment. 

“I love you so dearly, Dove.” Belle sobbed, raising his hand and kissing the knuckle. Just like that everything stopped. Her hands shook as she withdrew and stood up with him. They both stared at each other for a second and then at Rumpelstiltskin who was as dumbfounded as them.

“Princess hero, Master.”

“Yes, Dove. Princess is a hero.” 

Belle paid no mind when Rumpelstiltskin left the room and went somewhere else in this Castle. She turned towards Dove and hugged him tight. Her one true faithful companion since the day she came to this place. He would sing for her and send letters to her friends or family in secret. Now it made sense why King Maurice had never returned one. They didn’t truly care. Nobody in Belle’s life had ever done so except for three people. Dove, Grumpy when she met him on the road home, and Rumpelstiltskin. She wanted them all in her life and was so thrilled to have one more back there. It was through putting him in the worst situation of his life, but Dove was safe again. She didn’t know why it was that her kiss helped. Rumple had said True Love’s Kiss wasn’t meant to work in this situation. That didn’t matter right now. Dove was okay and here and everything else could wait.

“Has Princess been nesting well?”

“Yes, Dove, of course. Rumple- Master has been very good to me. Let’s get you something to eat. What would you like?” Belle smiled, holding his arms.

“Corn? And carrots and vegetables and fruits.”

“I think we can find something. Come on.” 

They both walked towards the butler’s pantry where she gathered a bowl of everything he specified. Dove ate and hummed at the delicious food he could now digest, but Belle made a note to keep him under one with no meats. He’d been a bird for so long that he hadn’t ate like a human and she didn’t want to make him sick by rushing into a new diet anytime soon. He was still thin as his namesake and taller than average as well. They sat down at a small table in the kitchen and talked more about the old days. Dove remembered the stories she would read in the library with him singing by the window. She was a true Princess of Avonlea with her beauty, grace and kindness and heroic acts she displayed today and lived through for so long. Dove learned about tears when he started thinking about her there in the tower again. She learned it was him that day when she took a bath and a stranger walked in. He had only wanted to see the Princess.

“Master wouldn't allow it.” He explained why he hadn’t stayed. “Master doesn’t allow anybody here with Princess.”

“Have many tried coming to visit me?” Belle worried Rumpelstiltskin had been keeping her more isolated than she thought. 

“Que-Queen?” Dove practiced the pronunciation of it. 

“Do you know her name?” 

“R…Regina?” He paused, seeing her reaction. “Was Master wrong?”

Belle tensed remembering the woman well. “No. Master was right. Do you not remember her? She’s the one who told me how to break his curse.”

“Oh, oh no.” Dove placed his hands over his face. “Master got so upset. Princess left and went away.” 

“Dove, it’s okay. She’s a scary woman. You’re not though. You’re the real and true hero. I waited on you and you came.” 

“Princess, Master loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you.”

Belle smiled, caressing Dove’s cheek. After making sure that he was absolutely okay, she left the kitchen at Dove’s insistence to go check on Rumpelstiltskin. She didn’t have to think about where he’d be. She crossed the long hallway and into the Great Hall where there he sat spinning away. She walked up the length of the table, dragging her finger alongside it and checking the amount of dust. She then stepped in and sat beside Rumple, leaning against him. He’d stopped spinning gold a few weeks ago and settled on turning it into threads for outfits. He was making her dresses. He wouldn’t say so and never said anything confirming the fact towards her. They both knew what was really going on. As she began rubbing his back, she felt him relax under her touch. His eyes closed as his face visibly seemed less tense as well. He quickly pulled himself from it and moved her hand. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your true love?” That tone of voice was back. 

“Do you really think because I have true love for Dove that I don’t still for you?”

“Why would you? He’s your true hero, is he not?”

“If that’s what you believe then kiss me now.” 

Rumpelstiltskin turned his face towards Belle’s and acted as though he were going to. She smiled catching his hesitation and wrapped an arm around his neck. She placed her forehead against his own and felt the joy that always came when he held her close, too. It’s when they’re either doing this, ever the rarer occasion now, or lying in bed together that she’s so happy she could cry. She was the happiest person in the world that this simple touch couldn’t take the power he needed away. They could do this without a kiss. He buried his crooked nose into her neck and sighed, swaying back and forth. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly and let him do whatever he must. She was more at his whim than she would have ever thought. She liked being his by choice. In a morbid sense, that was why him making her leave worked best. They knew what losing each other meant and why it wouldn’t work again. 

“When we find your son,” Belle whispered against his ear. “I’m going to kiss you so much.”

“This ball we’re going to will help, but we aren’t invited.”

“I trust you. I’ll be who you need me to be.”

“Through a series of events already set in motion, I will become paralyzed and sent away to jail. When the time is right while I’m imprisoned, you’ll know what to do by looking where our love resides.” 

“I can’t watch you be sent away.” Belle shook her head and held him tighter. “Will you be harmed?”

“No, dearie. Everything will be okay if you only do as I need for you. Dove will keep you safe as well.”

“If this is what it takes for you to find your son, I’ll do it. We’ll be a family together.”

“We will. Do not forget what I’ve told you and repeat to nobody that I know what’s going on.”

“Okay,” she swallowed. Hard. “When will I see you again?”

“Not for a while. It’ll be scary, but you know what to do.”

“Do the brave thing. And the brave thing will follow.” Belle remembered.

Rumple held her chin. “You are the smart one.”


	7. Chapter 7

Belle in her immaculate yellow dress made Rumpelstiltskin doubt a lot of things about doing this today. She doesn’t want to do this and he couldn’t blame her. This was a hard thing to ask her to do. He knew he wouldn’t if it were the other way around, but he was happy knowing she never would experience what he has. He knows that losing this much was supposed to have driven him crazy. Perhaps it already has. He’s got one clear thing going for him, keeping him alive and he’s so close. This is the last thing before getting transported to the Land Without Magic. He was going to do this with Belle, too. He was going to have everything. It was so close.

Several months ago, Rumpelstiltskin showed up just long enough at a wedding party to claim Cinderella’s firstborn child. Tonight, he and Belle were only going to see the new deal Cinderella wanted to make over her twins. It was all part of the plan, he assured her when she blanched seeing the woman with the larger belly. Belle turned her body into his and took his hand. If this was her last night she wanted one dance. He clutched her hand and pressed the other into her back. Belle got what she wanted. He caressed her cheek and stroked away the tear falling as he’d been doing in the dark every single night for the last few weeks. The last moment before they would see each other in the other place with Baelfire and everything was going to be better. He would have everything he’d ever need.

“Dark One. Thank you for coming.” Cinderella greeted.

Under his breath and in her ear, Rumpelstiltskin whispered. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.”

Rumpelstiltskin patted her cheek and turned around as if she were nothing more to him than a dance. She left him a note in the palm of his hand that he read over and discarded before they could come over. He felt Belle leave and focused on what he needed to do. It would be a very long time, but he’d see her once more in the land with Baelfire. He took a deep breath, exhaled and played his part. Belle stood outside Cinderella’s castle and looked up at the moon. She took several deep breaths as she tried to regain herself. She was not going to go back to the sniveling, injured girl he clearly didn’t need with him still. She found Dove and quickly took his arm as he lead her into the carriage to go home. Nearby, Grumpy witnessed the entire encounter of Rumpelstiltskin leaving Belle crying.

For the next few days, Belle got to sleep alone for the first time since arriving in the Dark Castle. She took care of the grounds as best she knew how and paced at night when she needed to sleep. One night, she finally gave up and went to read a book. She traced her fingers over the words and suddenly heard his voice. He was reading it to her. She laid down and traced over every single thing. She checked to see if he somehow charmed every single story in her library. In wasn’t. Just her favorite. Just the one that she reached forward when needed. Belle fell asleep to his voice. She shouldn’t be this dependent. She shouldn’t be this needy. She didn’t deserve what he’d already given her. She just wanted it.

Dove delivered the news that Rumpelstiltskin was put in jail and then that Snow White was about to have her first child. She’s trying to be happy for them, but it’s not working. If they could only see the way Rumpelstiltskin truly was, Belle thought they’d be able to understand he was more man than monster. He was the greatest love she had ever known or was likely to ever again. As she and Dove stood atop the highest tower in the Dark Castle, they held each other close. All Dove knew now was taking orders for Rumpelstiltskin and protecting Belle. Now there was none of that. Both of these things were taken care of and left them to their own lives. 

“Rumple? Rumple!” Belle called in the dark of the night as she awoke one night from a blistering nightmare.

“Not here, remember?” Dove quickly calmed, sitting down next to her and cradling in his arms. “But he’s safe and so are you. There’s never been a safer place, Princess.”

His English has gotten better in these coming months, she noted. Rumpelstiltskin would be proud. She clung to Dove’s arms for better warmth as he comforted her. She began shaking horribly, clenching her jaw so tight it may lock like that. Dove drew a bath and let her soak in the heat without the magical bubbles or nice rose petals. He brought her tea and stayed with her as Rumple had. Dove excused himself and Belle took this moment to sink under the water. Love was supposed to be the cure, not the disease. It ended up being a delicate flame that was threatening to go out at any given moment. Belle hugged herself and rose out of the water to catch her breath. She had to cough and wipe her nose from the massive amount of water. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt the scars and the space between her legs that this healing spring had never been able to heal.

“Princess? Do you remember what Master told you to do when the time was right?” Dove asked, fidgeting with his fingers and standing at the window looking out.

“I do, it’s okay.” Belle’s shaking voice had calmed, but not a lot. She stepped out of the bath and dressed once more.

Belle walked over to see what had him so spoked. A dark cloud was looming over the town below. She swallowed and thought about what he’d said. She would find what he needed in the place they kept their love. The library was hers and the spinning wheel his. As she walked down the steps and towards the Great Hall, she tried remembering the very few places they met together and fell in love. She understood everything. Sitting there atop the pedestal was the only thing left of the tea set. The one thing he made sure to keep in tact. She picked it up turned it over in her hands. She kissed the lip and watched as it glowed a bright and shining gold. A mirage of him, standing perfect and pure and almost completely real was standing there.

“Hello, beauty. A dark storm is coming, but I want you to trust in it. Do not be afraid. You’ll fall asleep, but everything will be okay.”

“Princess? We have to leave now.” 

“No, Dove. This is Rumpelstiltskin. Come here.”


	8. Chapter 8

Belle French made sure her hair and outfit were absolutely perfect to be meeting Mr Gold tonight. No matter who was asked, he was described as someone straight out of a book. Short, crooked, walked on a cane and wore a cape to show weakness and entice the little children into his home so he could have a feast. She wouldn’t deny that his actions didn’t prove more than disprove these claims. He was a loan shark, owned half of the buildings that people rented and ran the pawnshop full of glorious items that showed his cleverness in collecting and wealth from accumulation. He’d only been harsh once towards Belle out of the many times they crossed paths. Gold apologized and reminded her that rent was due the week before. She wanted to see him again in a more intimate setting and thus didn’t pay up.

For Belle, Mr Gold was an enigmatic, esoteric mystery. Nobody in the city knew his first name including the mayor. Belle was drawn to him. Every interaction they had was the best one she ever had with anybody. Ruby was great fun, but not for a conversation about books or politics or anything that Belle was deep rooted into it. They could talk about relationships and how horrible the guys were in the town or go out for drinks, but Belle wasn’t built for either of that for a long period of time. That was another reason Mr Gold was her favorite person to see. He never made her panic and she felt completely calm under his intimating (at least, she thought it was meant to be) gaze. She was excited to see him and talk rent. He would help her feel better. If not then she would have to schedule another meeting with Dr Hopper because the night mares and the panic attacks and the anxiety around men or strangers was not getting better.

“Mr Gold?” Belle called, opening the door to the pawn shop. He came around from the back room and her heart lurched in happiness. A smile was instantly on her face and it took all her strength not to jump in his arms.

“Ms French.” He greeted after a pause. “Delivering the money up front now? I know you have it.”

“I hope you’re not overestimating how much I get paid working two jobs.”

“Oh, of course not. Nor do I doubt your intelligence on saving instead of spending like young Ms Lucas or that you wouldn’t pay me at all.” Gold went behind his counter and Belle followed.

“I have a deal to make with you.” Belle offered, reaching into her purse. “I’ve been seeing Archie a lot about a few things and he suggested a new singular job where I’m comfortable. I was thinking I come clean for you and you take out what I owe.” 

“I’m not home enough to notice the collecting dust, thank you.” Gold denied without looking up. When he did, he felt pain seeing the change in expression. “But I am here too often. Would you kindly?”

“I’d love to. When may I start?” Belle bounced on her heels. 

“Now. I’m going to lunch.” Gold typed something on his phone and then made his own way out. “Be done with that section when I get back.”

“Okay. Have a good lunch.” 

Belle got to work, happy that her plan had gone so well. He was a very reasonable man. As someone who was incredibly closed of, it made sense that he didn’t want her cleaning his house. She found the polish and the wash cloths and hoped that he took his time with his meal. She wondered where he ate. Granny Lucas didn’t have the patients to deal with his crazy order. She claimed he made outrageous requests just to make her life a living hell. Belle didn’t think he was the kind of purpose to specify the amount of onions or grams of lettuce he needed on his sandwich, unless he really was just messing with her. As she thought on this and scrubbed until her wrists and fingers were sore from pressure, her stomach started growling. She texted Ruby to have her order ready for pick up at dinner. She replied in less than a second of wait time saying that Mr Gold had just walked out of the diner with two orders. 

When Mr Gold returned it was thirty minutes after he left and she had finished the section he designated. Working as a maid for as long as she could remember aside from the only librarian when that was open, being a housekeeper had certainly taught her too much. She had moved on towards other things that looked of lesser value or equal to what he’d allowed her to touch.he strolled in all nonchalant as though completely forgetting that she was there at all. Her hunger had grown past the grumbling stomach and into borderline horrifying cramping pains. This was accentuated by the fact that the bag he was carrying smelled delicious. Her eyes lingered as it floated down onto her lap. She thought it may be a hunger mirage, but it didn’t disappear when touched.

“You look famished. Consider this a bonus I’m taking out of your paycheck.” Gold denied that it was just any nice act.

“Thank you, I was starving. I didn’t know you ate at Granny’s?”

“Despite the horrible attitude, the older Lucas is a decent cook in this small town.” He walked over and examined all of the things that she had done. “Good job. Not so much pressure, your wrists will begin hurting faster and scratches will be added faster over time on brass.”

“Right.” Belle nodded, unraveling the wrapped burger. She watched as he sat down next to her and began cleaning as well. “I’ll get back to it as soon as I finish eating.”

“It’s nothing, dearie. I’m going to be paying you more for the company.” 

“I’d do that for free.” Belle confessed, bumping his knee with hers. “You’re my greatest friend.” 

Gold looked towards her and smiled softly. “You said you were visiting Dr Hopper?”

Belle chewed her bottom lip more than the food in her mouth. “There are some things in my past I don’t remember that I think I need to come to terms with before knowing they happened.” 

“Belle,” he whispered, voice and face going very grim. “Did someone hurt you?”

“I…” She paused, closed her eyes and swallowed. They were friends. It was okay to talk about it. Belle turned her body towards his. “Think so. I think something happened to my family.”

Gold reached up and held her face slowly. She leaned in closer to him, needing his warmth. “If you would so desire, as a…I know my reputation, but you’d be nowhere safer than my home.”

“Are you inviting me to move in?” Belle asked, completely shocked. He nodded. “I-I do feel better with you than anyone else.”

“Set this down.” Gold said about the polish and wash cloths she was trying to use and get back to work without finishing her lunch. “Let me take you home.”

They help each other stand up and then remain in that moment far longer than they’d ever admit. She smoothed her hands up his forearms and pulled him close when he didn’t move away. This moment was warm and comfortable. Belle thought she was reading this right. She leaned in and safely pecked her best friend’s lips. Gold looked at her as though she were crazy for doing so. Seeing her smile, he tried plucking her lips for himself. This time she leaned into it and exhaled slowly. They embraced, pushing bodies together and pulling for more, and shared a beautiful first kiss. As far as they went she was beyond pleased. He proved to be an absolute expert with his tongue, though it wasn’t surprising. A man who could both sweet talk as well as he did and instill fear with the right ward has to be good at kissing. This made her feel like she had love at first sight.

“Thank you for meeting with me today.” She stayed smiling, forehead against his.

“I knew you had the money and something else had to be going on.” He hooked his arm through hers and lead her out of the shop after locking up. Belle squeezed him tight. She wasn’t scared about being seen in public with him. She was nervous and anxious about everyone else in the world.

“I think Archie is the only one that doesn’t know me as much as you do.” 

“Reputable man he is. I wouldn’t know, I don’t see him.” He opened the car door for her. She curtsied and stepped in. Gold went around to the driver’s seat and the headed towards his house.

“I tell him about you. Archie, I mean. He, um. He encouraged this.”

Gold shifted in his seat and hid a smile. “Considering I just employed you, it is a bit inappropriate.”

Belle leaned forward and pecked his cheek. “We don’t have to tell anybody if you’re worried about my weakening the beast with a little kiss.”

“I-it was more than a little kiss, dearie.” Gold argued, putting the car in park outside of her new place of residence. 

She stopped him before he could exit out the car and guided his face towards her. He leaned forward with a timid little smile he couldn’t hide from her now. If he wanted something more than a little kiss then she’d give him something to remember. Their teeth clicked and nose bumped as breathing got heavier and she was able to break him of shielding his sounds for appearance sake. She broke apart to giggle and let them catch their breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved to sit in his lap. She caressed his face, then lowered her hand to unbutton the first few of his shirt as he let her. She kissed from his mouth to his neck and stopped. Something clicked within that made her not be able to do this anymore, but she couldn’t handle him getting upset over it. What he did instead, she would have never expected.

Gold held her chin between his fingers and raised her face up to look at him. Belle saw his already smiling face and her shivering, nervous body calmed. He kissed her forehead and she guessed he asked if she were okay. Stunned from this interaction she could only nod. He removed her from his lap so they could get out of the car together. He didn’t shame her for being a teasing slut. Gold straightened his leg and waited a moment for it to ease before joining her on the sidewalk in front of his house. He reaches for her hand and she gives it to him. He pulls her close against his side and finds himself happier than he can ever really recall himself being. Lately he’s been feeling like something has been missing from his life. Having Belle around in this fashion makes it go away just enough for him to make sure she’s okay. He’s got a beautiful woman that wants him. That doesn’t happen to him, especially in regards to someone he feels compatible with on an interests level. Plus, Belle had been here once before when he’d hired her services to clean it. 

“Looks nice in here. You haven’t gone and gotten yourself a new girl, have you?” Belle teased, keeping her hand in his as they went towards the living room and got comfortable on the couch. She continued eating her burger that he’d gotten her.

“Not quite.” He removed his coat and sat down with a considerable space between them. He grabbed the files off the table and got to work while she ate.

“All of my stuff is still in the apartment. How long do you want me to be staying?” 

“I thought I asked you to move in?” Gold reminded her, pulling out his phone. “Yes, I need you to go to Ms French’s apartment and bring her things to my house.”

Belle waited until he clicked the phone off. “You were serious?”

“I don’t joke too often, dearie. Particularly not when it comes to your safety. Sign this.” Gold slid over the documents he’d been reading and making marks over.

“What is it?”

“That as of this afternoon you’re no longer living in Rose Gardens and are not subject to extra payment due to me evicting you.”

“Is it and this burger being taken out of what I’ll earn from polishing things in your shop?” Belle asked while reading over the clauses and subsection of the contract she was reading. Seeing everything looked decently reasonable, she signed her name on the dotted line. He folded them up and stapled them in a file. Finished with her meal, she curled up into his side.

“I wouldn’t worry about my taking all of your money and leaving you with nothing. I’ll take care of your position here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Belle and Dawson Gold were together for three years without having sex and it was only six months ago that they made a breakthrough as to why she feared intimacy and trusted no man. He finally convinced her to go to the doctor and they performed a full body examination. It was the first time that he ever saw her naked form. She was scarred from head to toe, had patches of hair missing, lost three teeth and was not a virgin. With her history of wetting the bed ever so often, Gold understood what happened before the doctors confirmed it. She had no knowledge of experiencing sex before, and thus it was presumed that she had been raped. She hadn’t stopped crying ever since. The only people she spoke to was it. Himself, Mr Dove and Ruby Lucas were the only ones that she saw and even her best girl friend was left unaware. She stopped seeing Archie so she wouldn’t have to leave the house.

“Princess?” Dove called, coming through the living room while his employer was dealing with something else.

“I’m in here, dearest.” She rose from the sofa and leaned against the back. She outstretched her hand and the large, intimidating looking teddy bear took it. “Another late night?”

“Actually, it ended hours ago. I’m to take you to a very secret place.”

Belle narrowed her eyes. “How secret?”

“I don’t even know where it is. He’s going to meet us.”

“I’d like to call him first then.” 

After a lengthy conversation using Dove’s phone to call Gold, she was in the backseat of the armored car Dove used to escort them around. They went towards the city street leading out of the city and at first Belle was quite unsure. Learning what happened to her added to the fear and anxiety she had already inside. She didn’t like new places and definitely didn’t like new people. Both of those happening in one night, when she didn’t even care for surprises, were adding to the sickening feeling in her stomach. Dove held her hand the entire way. He let go when they drove up towards Gold’s Cadillac parked on the side of the road. Gold stepped out and opened the door for Belle to enter into his arms.

“Are we going to be out here late at night for very long?”

“Not at all, my love.” 

Belle kept her hand over her eyes as she leaned against the window. He rubbed her thigh casually to keep her calm. For the first few minutes it worked. She knew that he couldn’t fix everything, but he was really amazing for trying. He was there for her. He held her in his arms and not once in the years that they’d been together did Dawson Gold make Belle French feel pressured into sex. He would let her go as far as she was comfortable with. Some days were more than others, but he never acted like he expected it. She had no doubt that he released himself after a particularly heated moment, but it didn’t make her uncomfortable. He deserved better than this. They talked about him getting…someone else to satisfy him but he never would. She was glad for that. It would have broken her if he’d gone through with it. She’d rather he leave her.

“We’re there.” Gold nudged her, thinking she was asleep.

“A-are you sure this is safe? Dove said he doesn’t know where this is.” Belle straightened to see outside the window. A dimly lit pathway lead to a small cabin out here in the middle of nowhere in the woods. 

“I’ve been working the last few weeks on the security system. Nobody knows we’re out here.” 

“Why are you bringing me here?” She asked, timidly getting out of the car and joining him. 

“Did you forget? You’re usually better at this than I am. Can I blindfold you?”

Belle nodded, still trying to figure out what the special occasion was. She stayed still as he wrapped his tie around her eyes. He wrapped around her and walked her up the few steps and through the door. She was struck with music and the beautiful smell of apples and cinnamon and dinner. She could hear a fire cackling to her left and smiled. She’d always wanted one in their house, but the fireplace was more for direction. Gold removed their shoes and maneuvered her around the floor. Her toes brushed against soft things that felt like petals. He lowered the blindfold and Belle nearly cried. It was her childhood dream home. She looked around and everything was absolutely perfect. The wooden walls, the pictures of them scattered everywhere, the rose petals on the ground and the feel of home. She turned towards Gold and hugged him tight around the neck.

“This is wonderful. How long are we staying?” Belle fawned.

“I was hoping all weekend if you’re comfortable. Sunday afternoon I need to collect rent.” 

“I’ve always wanted a space like this. This is…this is unreal. I can’t believe you did this for us.” Belle held him closer examining over the beautiful interior.

“I want to give you everything you want. I love you.” 

“I love you so much.” 

Belle pressed her mouth rough against Gold’s and hummed at how good it still felt. She relieved him of his coat, as he did hers, and held his waist. She contained no trust for anybody at all, but she did love him. They sat down on the sofa where she curled up against him and listened to the fireplace roar. He picked up one of the books from the coffee table where dinner remained at a good temperature. He cracked open the story and began reading to her. He half expected her to fall asleep, but she never did. Not even a yawn sounded from his sweetheart. She looked up at him and smiled. Gold was trying. She wanted to try, too. At least a little more than she had been. It was an extraordinarily rare occasion that they cuddle on the couch. As she pulled him down to lie with her, he knew it was a big moment he wasn’t going to take advantage of. There were three bedrooms in the cabin with large king sized beds. On the sofa is where they slept. The one time she woke the dinner was gone, but he remained tight against her.

“What did you do with diner? I’m hungry.”

“In the kitchen. Would you be open to trying something with me?” He asked, sitting up and caressing her cheek.

“I had something to try as well, but let’s do your thing first.” She leaned forward, kissing his chin. 

“You go take a bath and call for me when you’re comfortable?”

“I can do that.” She agreed with a smile. “A-are you going to join me?” 

“Only if you want.” He kissed her flushed cheek before going to the kitchen.

Belle sunk into the water of the already drawn bath. He really had planned this out superficially for her needs. She let herself soak a little longer to relax and breathe. He was not going to hurt her. Dawson Gold would never lay a threatening finger on her or raise his voice in warning. He got angry at appliances and people, but not her denying him sex. After a make out session turned into panic attack he stopped trying and let her come to him for those situations. She did, but not too much. Tonight she decided they were going to go a step further. Inviting him to join her in the bath was too far for a first time thing, but she could try something else. She covered herself with the bubbles and called for him. He could still see what he wanted, but she felt secure this way. He brought in a dinner on the silver platter along with two glasses of wine. She smiled from the food to him and adjusted in the bath. She wanted him. And he could see it on her gentle face, but they both knew she wasn’t really ready yet. 

Gold sat down on the floor near the tub and fed her piece by piece. The main course was small toasted sandwiches that he’d spent careful time arranging around a platter of fruits and vegetables, as well as dip for both. Each time she sipped her wine, he kissed her lips right after. After the crumbs were devoured and they became a little tipsy of the wine, he shifted Belle where he could wash her hair, massage her shoulders and admire the beauty that was this moment. She’d known he was good with his hands, but this was unreal. It was like he had her under a spell that could make her want to be around him and Dove. Mostly him. Only him. Always him. She rolled around to lean over the lip of the tub and smile at her lover sitting comfortably, waiting on her to trust him at least. She didn’t know if that were ever possible, but her love ran as vast and deep as the ocean in her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his, wet fingers coursing through his hair. 

“Dawson?” 

“Yes, sweetheart? What is it? What do you want?” 

“C-can we go to bed?” She asked, completely soaked and blushing and lips swollen from their kiss. She watched as Gold stood and helped her out of the bath and into a warm robe. He gave her the option to dress, but she didn’t want to.

He lead her to the bedroom that he took the most time in getting ready. Candles and flower petals followed them in, the sight something like a honeymoon suite. Playing the role of a blushing bride, Belle turned towards her knight in shining armor. She locked the bedroom door and made sure the windows were secure as well before drawing down the curtains. Older than she and showing it, he didn't mind at all what she needed to be safe. When she was satisfied, she returned to his arms and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to hers, mouth opening. Belle was in control here. She enticed his tongue into her mouth to share in the dominance. She removed his clothes carefully as they went towards the bed. She untied the soft rope around her waist securing the robe and let the fabric hand loose at her sides. He didn’t stop to admire. Doing so would make her anxious. He instead parted her thighs and whispered praises into her ear. How beautiful she was, how sweet she had been tonight, how proud he was of her for trying this. 

He removed her hands that covered the lack of nipples before he took one ample breast in his mouth. Still carefully slow, his fingers massaged her inner thigh and graduated up to her sex. Her legs tensed, but she did not stop him. He sucked on a scar on the side curve of her chest with his touch sliding against her. Her body was reacting perfectly, but that didn’t mean anything. He looked up to check on her and found his prayers answered. Belle’s eyes were closed, mouth parted as she struggled to catch her breath. She blinked slowly when she realized he’d stopped. They shared a smile. Gold kissed her lips and rocked against her waist to test where they stood. A long, deep moan pleaded from her throat. Her hands pulled him closer and simultaneously pushed so she could undress him further. He could still taste the wine on her tongue as well as the pepper from the spiced cheese. Her knees shook, her heels dug into the mattress until she finally found a position that made his grinding accelerate her pulse. When his thumb added the pressure onto her clit, her body jolted forward with a groan.

“D-Dawson?” She panted, scratching his scalp. “Can you say something?”

“You’re so perfect. I-mmm,” he trailed, her nails down his back catching him off guard. Gold adjusted Belle to lean against the headboard for a better angle.

“I-I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“Fuck no, Belle. Don’t stop that. How does this feel?” He looked right into her eyes as he inserted one finger after another. 

“Ah!” The sound caught in her throat followed by the sweetest little squeak. “I-I like that. I like that- oh, Mr Gold!” The last bits of her fell apart as she gave herself to him.

“I want to make love to you. Do you want to?”

What her body wanted was a lot heavier than love making, but she dissuaded that for now. One step at a time. “Yes, yes, please, take me.”


End file.
